Reunion with the Beast
by eevee1apon-3
Summary: Byleth had finally woken up after so long. She is met with her old student Dimitri, but he thinks she's a ghost there to haunt him. Byleth proves to him that she's alive and then things get a bit more exciting. Dimitri x Byleth


_*slight spoilers for the Blue Lions route in Fire Emblem: Three Houses*_

"Dimitri."

"No, not another ghost to haunt me. I loved you and never wanted you to go. Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me?"

"Dimitri, it's me Byleth. Your Professor."

"I know who you are. As if I could forget. You're still as beautiful as I remember. Unfortunately, you're dead."

"Dimitri. I'm not dead. It's me. I'm alive."

"Impossible. You've been gone for five years. Where were you you if you're not dead."

"I've been asleep."

"For five years? You jest."

"Dimitri. Touch me. I'm not a ghost."

Dimitri finally stood up and turned around to look at me. The was much taller now, His hair grew out and he had an eye patch that covered his left eye. The looked so disheveled and sad, but he also seemed angry. The darkness I sense back then when he was young had finally revealed itself completely and had consumed Dimitri in it. All I wanted to do was hug him. He seemed so alone and cold. Finally, he walked up to me and placed his hand on my cheek. His hand was so cold and rough. He continued to stroke my cheek with the intention of making sure I was real. Then both his hands started touching my face. He looked right into my eyes and then he took his hand off my face to hold my hands.

"Professor. It's really you."

Finally, Dimitri believed that I was alive. Then he suddenly stepped back. He started walking backwards and began mumbling and repeating to himself "no".

"Dimitri, what's wrong"

"Get away form me!" He yelled.

"Why Dimitri?"

"I don't deserve to see you. Get away before I hurt you."

"Hurt me. Why would you hurt me? How could you hurt me? Please Dimitri, just talk to me."

"No!" He yelled again. "Haven't you heard what people call me. I'm a beast, a monster. Now get way before I hurt you."

"You're not a monster."

"I'm not a monster. Ha, you don't know anything. I've killed so many people. Their blood will forever stain my hands. So many people killed by my hands mercilessly."

"Dimitri." I didn't know what else to say."

"I even got Dedue killed. He saved me so that I wouldn't get killed. Thanks to his sacrifice though, I've killed many. If he knew his death and my survival would lead to the death of so many, then he would have never saved me. He shouldn't have saved me. I should have died. I told him that I didn't want a loyal guard dog. I wanted a friend. All I wanted was for him to not treat me like royalty, but a friend. Why did he get himself killed for a monster like me?"

A tear dropped from where Dimitri stood. At that point, I couldn't help myself anymore. Even though Dimitri had his back turned away from me, I had to run up to him and hug him from behind. He's been alone for so long.

"Professor, what are you doing? Get off me."

I wouldn't let go. He felt so cold. He seemed so sad. All I wanted to do in that moment was comfort Dimitri and make him feel better.

"Professor, please… stop." He begged.

I wouldn't let go.

"Professor, please… I won't be able to control myself."

I wouldn't budge.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you. Remember when I told you that people called me a beast and a monster. Well, I'll show you why they call me that."

Suddenly Dimitri turned around and kissed me, hard. He stuck his tongue into my mouth and twirled it skillfully. It filled me with so much pleasure. It felt so good that I couldn't help but kiss back in the same way.

"Oh, Professor, I never knew you could be so lewd."

We continued to kiss passionately until Dimitri's hand slid down to grope my breasts. I broke our kiss and let out an indecent moan.

"My, my Professor, do you like it when I touch you like this?"

Before I could even answer, Dimitri pinched my nipple. I let out another moan.

"Do you like that Professor? Do you like this?"

I could only nod. If I tried to speak, I feared that I would only be able to let out more moans. Dimitri smirked and then he took off my top.

"Wow Professor, you're beautiful." I blushed at his compliment and then he started sucking on my nipples. I felt so good that I unconsciously began hugging Dimitri's head as he sucked on my nipples. It brought me so much pleasure. When Dimitri was done, he looked at me with desire. As for myself, I looked down to notice Dimitri's crotch area. There was a huge bulge and seemed as if it wanted to break free from Dimitri's trousers. Once I noticed it I went placed my hand on his crotch and began to rub Dimitri's hard on through his trousers. I looked at him for permission to touch him more directly. He unzipped his trousers and immediately his dick popped out of his trousers. It was big and hard. I began to stroke his dick and to Dimitri's surprise I put his dick in his mouth and began to suck his dick.

"Professor. You don't' have to do that if you don't want to."

I stopped and told Dimitri not to worry about it and that I wanted to do this for him. Then I continued to suck Dimitri's dick until he stopped me.

"Professor. Stop. I want to put it inside you."

I nodded and took my panties off to reveal my soaking, wet pussy.

"Professor, you're so wet. Do you think I can just put it inside right now?"

I nodded yet again and stuck my ass out for Dimitri to fuck me doggy style. Dimitri didn't hesitate a bit. He rubbed his dick on my pussy and then shoved his dick into me without any warning. I let out a loud moan. Dimitri hadn't started moving yet. Before he could start moving he had to ask me, "Are you alright? Are you in any pain?"

"No Dimitri, it just feels so good." At that point I think I flipped on a switched inside Dimitri. Once I told him that I was feeling good, Dimitri seemed to have lost all reason. He began to pound into me much harder and faster before. Our skin clapped against each other loudly in a rhythm, his dick came in and out of me and made a squelching sound. It felt so good that all I could do was moan every time Dimitri pounded my insides. Eventually, Dimitri pulled out and came all over my body. Then he fell on top of me and we laid next to each other on the ground. All we could both do was pant after the rigorous and passionate sex that we just had.

"I'm sorry Professor." Dimitri started crying.

"Why? Dimitri don't cry." I wiped off his tears.

"You should hate me right now. Why are you still here next to me? You should have run away by now."

"No, Dimitri. You have it all wrong, I don't hate you. I liked it and," I paused and began to blush, "I love you Dimitri."

"What?" He responded in shock.

"Of course." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

And so we continued to lie down on the ground next to each other .At some point, I was got cold so I wrapped my arms around Dimitri. This time, he was much warmer than before. As for Dimitri, I was sure that he finally felt less alone with his old Professor by his side.

"Professor."

"Yes Dimitri."

"Can I call you by your name?"

"Of course you can."

"Ok then. I love you Byleth."

"I love you too Dimitri."


End file.
